1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to stamp synthesis copy of overlapping and printing a stamp character string on an original image, and more particularly, to a technique of easily reading a stamp character string.
2. Related Art
There is a stamp character synthesis copy function for reduplicating characters, which are not in an original document, on a printed copy when copying a document (e.g., JP-A-2007-94620).
In the stamp character synthesis copying of the related art, a user designates a position of stamp characters synthesized at the copying start time, and the stamp characters are disposed at the position to print a synthesized image, thereby performing copying. In this case, the stamp characters may be overlapped with characters or the like in an original document, and thus it sometimes becomes difficult to read the document. In the case of an original document with a plurality of pages, there are pages on which stamp characters can be easily read and pages on which stamp characters cannot be easily read.
This shares the same problem regarding stamp synthesis copying for reduplicating a repeated pattern of the same characteristic string (stamp character string) with an original document as an aspect of watermark characters.